Paz em um Caminho de Flores
by Hydra-chan
Summary: Soujirou Seta agora é um rurouni. Uma linda jovem aparece e ele tem que voltar a lutar...
1. Default Chapter

Noiva em fuga

Debaixo de uma chuva torrencial, em uma clareira no meio da floresta, nas proximidades de Kyoto; silêncio, passado, ações, arrependimentos, vitórias sujas, talvez desonradas. Recordações... Desvio de atenção. 

Em sua tentativa, passos velozes tentando chegar a uma leve corrida. O som que a folhagem emitia não era o suficiente para encobrir os soluços da jovem. 

O rapaz, que até então estava voltado para o passado, agora se levantava e acompanhava a fuga. Não era necessário dar largos passos para acompanhar a moça, pois o obi não lhe permitia maior agilidade. 

Talvez pelo cansaço ou pelas lágrimas que bloqueavam seu campo visual, ao encontro de um desnível, o corpo veio ao chão, trazendo consigo uma jovem de pele muito clara e cabelos negros desalinhados de um coque quase desfeito. O kimono que no passado fora de um azul muito claro, agora se encontrava coberto de lama. 

Depois de um certo esforço e conseguindo livrar os olhos de novas lágrimas, a jovem pôde levantar o rosto, a tempo de ver que alguém estendia uma das mãos em sua direção. 

"- Oro?" - sua voz era rouca e muito baixa, afinal, toda aquela chuva já havia castigado muito a sua saúde. 

Instintivamente a menina levantou-se com a ajuda daquele que havia lhe oferecido assistência. Seu corpo pesava muito devido à exaustão, fazendo com que tivesse uma certa dificuldade em se locomover, de modo que o rapaz teve de guiá-la até uma cabana não muito pequena, mas modesta. 

*~*~*

Já desperta, porém com os olhos ainda cerrados, tentava destinguir onde estava, se o dia já havia clareado, se ainda chovia, até que passos próximos e um rangido fizeram com que seus olhos abrissem. 

"- Desculpe, não tive a intenção de te assustar." - um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor, que entrava na cabana, tentava se desculpar, dando um sorriso em troca. 

Sem ter palavras e muito sem graça, só o que a menina pôde fazer foi corar. Então o rapaz continuou: 

"- Toma, desculpe não ter nada melhor para lhe oferecer, mas foi o que consegui." - e a menina desviava o seu olhar, do jovem para uma toalha estendida ao seu lado com uma grande variedade de frutas. Afinal, no meio de uma floresta isso não seria tão difícil. 

"- Obrigada." - disse a hóspede, num tom quase inaudível. 

O dono da cabana continuou:   
"- Gostaria de me desculpar, mas não tenho nenhuma roupa que fique bem em uma donzela, acho que a melhor seria esta." - e o menino entregava um Gi e uma Hakama que pela aparência, parecia não ter sido usados por um bom tempo. 

As frutas já iam desaparecendo da toalha, quando a jovem viu que seus trajes estavam cobertos de lama, seu cabelo tinha se livrado do coque. Com isso sua face corou rapidamente. 

Notando seu embaraço, o rapaz continuou:  
"- Bem próximo da clareira há um rio. Se não se importar, pode se limpar em suas águas." 

A menina agradeceu, timidamente. Pegando a última cereja se levantou e, com muito cuidado para não sujá-la, pegou a roupa. 

*~*~*

A água do rio estava gelada, porém agradável. 

A jovem se livrou do kimono e, tocando a água, sentiu um alívio indescritível. 

A correnteza ia levando toda a lama, as lágrimas e o cansaço da noite anterior. Depois de se sentir limpa, a moça pegou seu kimono e começou a limpá-lo também. 

Saiu de dentro do rio, onde corriam águas tranqüilas e vestiu o Gi que o rapaz havia lhe dado. Não tinha lhe caído mal. Até que seu corpo recebia bem aquele tipo de vestimenta. O Gi era composto por duas tonalidades de azul. 

A moça estendeu seu kimono em uma pedra e saiu a procura de alguma flor perfumada. 

Não muito longe do rio encontrou uma pequena árvore de onde pendiam miúdas flores com uma tonalidade alva. Seu perfume era doce e suave. Sem muito esforço, ela pegou algumas flores e voltou para o lugar onde deixara o kimono. No caminho encontrou uma pequena pedra e levou consigo. 

Sentando-se ao lado de seu kimono, que secava sob os raios do sol, a jovem colocou as flores no chão e com a pedra, pressionou até que uma seiva saiu de seus caules. 

O perfume era delicioso e relaxante. Molhando o dedo no líquido recém-tirado das flores de pessegueira, a moça o depositou nos punhos e lóbulos das orelhas. Com as mãos ainda úmidas, deslizou os dedos por entre os fios do cabelo. 

O kimono não havia secado totalmente mas mesmo assim ela o pegou e partiu de volta para a cabana. Em agradecimento, a menina resolveu colher algumas flores, agora para dar ao rapaz. No caminho iria encontrar muitas delas, e realmente belíssimas. 

A porta estava encostada e, dos fundos da casa, se ouvia o som seco de um machado fazendo troncos virarem lenha. 

Ainda com o kimono cuidadosamente dobrado nas mãos e sobre ele algumas das flores que colhera, a jovem foi ver quem estava lá, chegando a um canto e vendo a figura de um rapaz em um Gi azul-escuro e branco. 

"- Posso sentir que a donzela parece bem melhor." - a observação a assustou, afinal o menino estava de costas para a jovem. 

"- Oro? Como sabia que eu estava aqui?" - ao ouvir a pergunta da menina, o rapaz se levantou, soltando seu Gi e, caminhando para a entrada da cabana, parou em sua frente e respondeu: 

"- Quando se é um conhecedor de técnicas na qual envolve uma espada e, principalmente, sua vida, aprendemos a ficar atentos as coisas a volta." - e deu um gentil sorriso para a menina. Continuando o caminho até a entrada da cabana, o jovem ainda disse, agora sem olhar pra trás:   
"- Mas com o seu perfume, até uma criança sentiria sua presença." 

A menina corou, mas não disse uma palavra, apenas o seguiu e entrou na cabana. 

*~*~* 

Ainda não era muito tarde e, vendo que o rapaz havia trazido mantimentos da cidade, a jovem se prontificou a preparar o almoço. 

Algumas horas se passaram. De repente a porta se abriu e o menino de cabelos negros entrava, um pouco suado e controlando sua respiração acelerada. 

"- Não precisava se preocupar. A donzela é minha hóspede, tenho a obrigação de ser seu responsável." - o menino estava embaraçado, mas não perdeu o tom gentil em sua voz. 

A moça de longos cabelos, baixando a cabeça, se desculpou. 

"- Tudo bem, não se preocupe!" - o jovem lhe sorriu. 

Ambos se acomodaram e começaram sua refeição. Os minutos seguintes foram mudos. 

"- Perdão, ainda não me apresentei," - o jovem quebrou o silêncio - "me chamo Seta Soujiro." 

"- Michi. Hana Michi" - e a jovem fez uma reverência. 

"- Caminho florido." - ouviu-se a voz do rapaz. 

"- Oro?" - a menina levantou a cabeça, assustada. 

"- Seu nome." 

"- Hai!" - a jovem sorriu. Seus lábios descreviam um sorriso agradecido, porém triste. 

"- A donzela é muito quieta. Há algo de errado? Foi algo que eu disse?" 

"- Iie!" - respondeu a moça prontamente. 

Soujiro viu que a menina não iria se abrir, então resolveu continuar a refeição em silêncio, até que Hana se manifestou: 

"- Posso perguntar-lhe algo?" - meio receosa. 

"- Claro. A donzela pode perguntar o que quiser." - com essas palavras uma lágrima caiu dos olhos verdes da jovem. 

"- Será que... Você se importa... " - começou a corar - " Será que você poderia me acolher por alguns poucos dias? Posso ajudar no que for preciso; limpar, preparar as refeições..." - o jovem a mirava de forma acolhedora e a menina continuou - "Não posso voltar para o meu daimyo. Takashi irá obrigar-me a casar com ele. Eu não posso, eu não quero!" - agora sua tristeza mesclava-se com desespero e lágrimas voltavam a correr pelo rosto rosado. 

Soujiro não esperava ver uma reação daquele tipo. Uma jovem que, antes quase não falava, agora estava a sua frente, falando de suas dores, sofrimentos. Tentando entender o motivo de toda a confusão perguntou: 

"- Quem é Takashi?" 

"- Takashi Tsukishiro é um comerciante muito conhecido nas proximidades de Ishido. Quando conheceu o meu pai, suas primeiras palavras foram para oferecer quantias pelas terras." - mais uma pausa e recordações - "O daimyo não estava a venda, mas Takashi insistia. Ele queria as terras a qualquer custo... Um dia, ele chegou em Ishido com o pretexto de que havia se apaixonado por mim e que queria se casar. Todos nós já desconfiávamos do plano que ele tinha em mente e ninguém foi a favor da união." - agora as lágrimas fluíam violentamente - "Logo, o único jeito de Takashi conseguir seu objetivo era matando minha família, mas como as terras seriam tomadas pelo Governo, ele forçou um casamento." 

Soujiro observava Hana com compaixão. E sorrindo gentilmente, pediu para que continuasse a história. 

"- Ele me deixou presa em Ishido durante três semanas, tempo suficiente para preparar tudo para a cerimônia. Só ontem é que finalmente consegui fugir." - a menina baixou a cabeça. As lágrimas já haviam parado de cair, mas a expressão triste em seu rosto permanecia. 

Sem obter nenhuma resposta e vendo que o jovem, sentado a frente, estava imóvel, Hana resolveu encará-lo. Em seu rosto um gentil sorriso parecia estampado, ela protestou:   
"- Eu lhe conto minha história, o motivo da minha tristeza e sofrimento e sua única reação é um sorriso?!" - gritando revoltadamente. 

Soujiro não teve outra reação senão sustentar o sorriso, e falar:   
"- Me desculpe. Este sorriso não é algo real! Sinto muito por sua família." - e lembrando do pedido que a jovem tinha feito: - "- É claro que irei lhe acolher. Não precisa se preocupar!" 

Ouvindo essas palavras, Hana baixou a cabeça, em agradecimento, e se levantou levando a louça, para lavar. Com isso seus pensamentos agora fervilhavam. _ *O que ele quis dizer com: - Este sorriso não é algo real?* _

Sem sentir que o jovem se aproximava, Hana se viu repetindo oralmente:   
"- Não é algo real?" 

"- Eu sofri muito durante a minha infância. Uma pessoa me ensinou coisas, que me fizeram ter força pra viver até hoje, embora alguns conceitos tenham se modificado... Meu sorriso é apenas uma forma de esconder meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Assim fico menos vulnerável, não concorda?" - tomando um susto enorme, Hana deu um salto acompanhado de um audível "- ORO?!" 


	2. Capítulo 2

Traçando planos

A tarde passou veloz. Hana não tinha muito o que fazer, então, após arrumar as flores que trouxera, sentou-se fora da cabana, em um pequeno tronco caído, e ficou observando Soujiro, que treinava com sua katana. 

Depois de muitos golpes, ambos se recolheram, fizeram a última refeição do dia e foram se deitar. 

A jovem pegou rápido no sono enquanto Soujiro ficou quieto, sentado próximo à janela e com o olhar voltado para um céu muito estrelado. 

*~*~*

O cheirinho de comida pronta começava a invadir o quarto de um jovem ainda meio sonolento. 

"- Nossa, você acordou cedo, hein?!" - dizia o rapaz, tentando proteger os olhos da claridade. 

"- Hai!" - Hana estava bem disposta e bem mais animada - "- Eu disse que iria ajudar, então tenho que começar desde cedo!" 

Soujiro apenas olhava para o entusiasmo da menina que colocava o seu café da manhã sobre uma mesa. 

*~*~*

O decorrer do dia não foi muito diferente. Depois de preparar o almoço e limpar toda a cabana, Hana foi ao rio, próximo à clareira, tomar um banho. 

A jovem voltava para o seu novo e temporário lar quando um som desviou sua atenção. Seriam cavalos? E minutos depois ouvia-se vozes:   
"- Vasculhem tudo. Ela não pode ter ido muito longe. O senhor Tsukishiro a quer viva. Rápido!" 

_ "- Droga, por que eu coloquei esse kimono de novo? Assim eu não vou conseguir chegar na cabana a tempo. NÃO! Eu não posso voltar, assim eu vou colocar Soujiro-sama em perigo e ele não tem nada a ver com isso."_ - Hana tentava achar uma solução - _"- Mas eu tenho que devolver as roupas ."_ - e olhava para o Gi e a Hakama que tinha em mãos. 

"- Vamos! Não temos o dia todo! Ainda temos Kyoto para procurar. RÁPIDO!" - o som ficava cada vez mais alto e a jovem ia se desesperando ainda mais. 

As pernas já não respondiam ao comando "CORRA" e a menina permaneceu imóvel sem decidir se voltava para a cabana ou se ia embora de vez. Ela não podia colocar um rapaz, que a ajudou tanto, em perigo sem ele ter qualquer envolvimento direto. 

Com uma velocidade surpreendente, Hana foi levada.   
_ "- Pronto, está acabado. Eu vou ter que me casar com aquele monstro." _ - e a jovem começou a chorar e soluçar descontroladamente. 

"- Calma, donzela! Por favor, não faça barulho." 

Assim que a menina abriu os olhos, ainda úmidos de lágrimas, já estava em uma outra parte da floresta que não conhecia. Soujiro estava com uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra tampando sua boca. 

"- Aqui eles não vão te encontrar! Fique clama." - e o rapaz lhe sorriu. 

Hana tremia, mas não tinha a menor intenção de desobedecer as ordens do jovem. Ela se agarrou à manga do Gi de Soujiro e ficou completamente muda até que o som dos capangas de Tsukishiro Takashi fossem inaudíveis. 

A menina tentava controlar algumas lágrimas que começavam a cair devido ao nervosismo. Suas mãos ainda estavam trêmulas e a jovem ainda não tinha forças para se levantar. 

"- Pronto, o pior já passou. Eles devem ter ido para Kyoto." - o rapaz se levantava e estendia a mão para ajudar Hana, que com muita dificuldade fez o mesmo. 

Depois de se recuperar, a jovem começou a falar tão rápido que Soujiro até se assustou:   
"- Eu não posso ficar aqui. Eles não vão desistir, eu tenho certeza disso. Desculpe, fiz você correr perigo sem ter qualquer envolvimento em toda essa história. Acho melhor eu me esconder em outro lugar. Obrigado por tudo, mas não posso continuar aqui. Não é justo fazer isso com você, você me ajudou tanto." 

"- Não vou deixar que a donzela saia daqui sem a minha companhia. Concordo que esses capangas não irão desistir tão fácil, mas de uma coisa eu discordo: a partir do momento em que eu te ajudei naquela noite, passei a estar envolvido em toda essa história. Não é justo que **EU** te abandone agora." 

Hana ainda tinha um rosto triste, mas, depois de ouvir suas palavras, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi sorrir em agradecimento. 

"-Eu não queria que isso estivesse acontecendo. Me desculpe!" 

"- Mas não é sua culpa!" - o jovem sorriu e começou a caminhar de volta para a cabana. A menina ia atras com a cabeça baixa e um sentimento de culpa lhe perturbando. 

*~*~*

O almoço foi silencioso. À tarde, como de costume, Soujiro pegou sua katana e começou o seu treino. Hana não dizia nada, apenas observava o rapaz com seus golpes leves e certeiros. Até que uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. 

Horas depois, o jovem sentou ao lado da menina. 

"- Amanhã bem cedo, vamos para Aoiya." - Soujiro parecia já ter traçado um plano - "- Troque o seu kimono pelo Gi que lhe dei. Assim ficará mais fácil se esconder." 

A menina consentiu silenciosamente. No jantar também não tiveram grande assunto. Ambos concordaram em se deitar bem cedo, para que no dia seguinte estivessem de pé antes que o sol tivesse saído por completo. 

A jovem tinha o costume de, antes de ir para o seu quarto, ver se tudo estava devidamente fechado. Passando pela porta do quarto de Soujiro, viu que a janela estava aberta demais para uma noite um tanto fria. Sem fazer som algum a menina entrou e com muito cuidado, fechou a janela. Quando saía do quarto, um brilho chamou sua atenção. A katana do rapaz estava em pé, ao lado do jovem. 

Hana se aproximou cuidadosamente para ver a espada mais de perto. Não conseguindo conter a curiosidade, pegou com muito cuidado e desembainhou a arma. Era extremamente pesada. A menina tentou fazer um dos golpes que vira Soujiro praticar, mas quase deixou a katana cair no chão. Com medo de que um acidente pudesse acontecer, ou talvez que o rapaz acordasse, a jovem embainhou a espada e, depois de colocar no mesmo lugar, se retirou do quarto. 

Era melhor ela não saber, assim não se sentiria tão constrangida. O menino, que estava encostado na parede ao lado da arma, vira todos os movimentos de Hana sem ao menos precisar abrir os olhos. Quando viu que ela já havia deixado o quarto, sorriu. 

*~*~*

O sol ainda não tinha saído, mas Hana já estava com o Gi e Soujiro arrumava as últimas coisas antes de deixarem a cabana. 

Os longos cabelos da jovem eram difíceis de disfarçar, o máximo que pôde fazer fora prende-los, com uma fita branca, no alto da cabeça. 

*~*~*

"- Ai... já chega, eu não agüento mais, vou procurá-lo!" - uma jovem de vinte anos parecia muito impaciente. 

"- Acho que ele não quer ser atrapalhado!" 

"- Mas... mas..." - sem encontrar qualquer argumento, a menina virou as costas e saiu assim mesmo. 

"- Essa menina... Quem irá se render primeiro?" - o senhor pensava consigo. 

*~*~*

O coração batia forte. O nervosismo era praticamente incontrolável. Com mais de dez homens a procura de Hana, era muito difícil da menina ficar mais tranqüila. O fato de estarem fugindo a deixava mais nervosa ainda. 

"- Se a donzela ficar com essa culpa, irá se sentir ainda pior." - Soujiro observava a expressão da menina que olhava desolada para o chão. 

"- Oro? Ah, sim..." - a jovem tentou esboçar um sorriso. 

*~*~*

Correndo e pensando numa boa desculpa para as suas ações...   
_"- O que eu vou falar pra ele? Hum... Oi, eu vim saber se precisa de algo! Não... Já sei! Eu achei que você pudesse estar sozinho e vim lhe fazer companhia. Hum... também não! E que tal... Posso ficar aqui também?"_   
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um encontrão. 

"- Ai! Desculpe, desculpe!" - a jovem de vinte anos se curvava. 

"- Ai... tudo bem..." - Hana tinha ido ao chão devido a violenta batida. 

Soujiro estendeu a mão para levantar a menina.   
"- Você está bem?" - o rapaz perguntava com um sorriso no rosto. 

"- Hai, arigatou!" 

"- Hum... essa voz..." - a outra jovem, que corria, agora olhava quem estava à sua frente - "- Você?! Mas... mas... O que você tá fazendo aqui?" - rapidamente suas kunais já estavam preparadas. 

"- É bom te ver também, Misao-san." - e Soujiro mantinha o sorriso no rosto. 

"- O que ela vai fazer?" - Hanna perguntava baixo atrás do menino, com um olhar assustado. 

"- Nada. Ela está me dando as boas vindas, não é?!" 

"- Que boas vindas, que nada! Você não devia estar aqui." 

"- Eu também não gostaria de estar aqui nas condições em que estamos." - Soujiro olhava agora para Hanna que parecia triste. "- Acho que tenho uma idéia melhor... Misao-san, acho que temos que conversar. Precisamos de sua ajuda. Por onde anda Aoshi-san?" 

"- Aoshi-sama!" - exclamou a menina dando um salto. "- Eu vou chamá-lo, acho melhor vocês irem para Aoiya. Pelo menos lá têm pessoas para ficarem de olho em vocês." 

Soujiro sorriu e continuou o caminho, Hana corria atrás do jovem. 

Um alto assubiar pôde ser ouvido. Misao já avisara aos integrantes da Onniwabanshu. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Encontro em Aoi-ya

A porta de Aoi-ya se abriu e Soujiro deu espaço para que Hana entrasse no restaurante, vindo logo atrás. 

Omasu veio ao encontro dos visitantes: 

"- Vocês são as pessoas das quais Misao nos avisou, não é?!" 

"- Sim." - o jovem sorria para a ninja que tinha uma bandeja nas mãos. 

"- Omasu, Okina tá te chamando!" - Okon vinha andando em direção a irmã. Ao ver que a oniwabanshuu estivera conversando com o rapaz, rapidamente a empurrou - "- Pode deixar, eu o sirvo." - sua voz tinha um tom muito caloroso. 

"- Me desculpe, na verdade estamos aqui porque preciso falar com Aoshi-san. Misao-dono foi chamá-lo." - Soujiro sorria. 

"- Mas você não muda, Okon?!" - e virando-se para os visitantes, Omasu continuou: "- Venham, acho melhor aguardarem por eles na sala." 

Hana e Soujiro foram encaminhados para uma sala, que pelo som que se ouvia, ficava próxima à cozinha do restaurante. 

*~*~*

"- Hum... que bom... Aoi-ya... comida..." 

"- Mas será possível, Yahiko?! Você só pensa em comida?!" 

"- Ah... me deixa, busu!" 

"- O que você disse?" - Kaoru e Yahiko começavam mais uma de suas brigas. 

"- Ai ai... são duas crianças!" - Megumi olhava para os dois achando muita graça. 

"- É verdade. E se o Sano estivesse aqui, tenho certeza de que seriam três. - Kenshin desviava das shinnais de Kaoru, esta tentava acertar um Yahiko que ainda a chamava de "busu". 

"- Ai..." - Megumi suspirou tristemente. Logo depois o pequeno Kenji se mexeu, entre os panos, nos braços da médica. 

"- O que foi, Megumi-dono? Falei algo errado?" - Kenshin já sabia qual seria a resposta. 

"- Hum... é que... bom, quando o Sano vai voltar, hein?! É que... Poxa, faz um ano que ele foi embora e eu não acredito que ainda não tenha voltado." - Megumi tentava dar um tom despreocupado à voz. 

"- Bom, acho que essa viagem fará bem a ele. E não precisa se preocupar, tenho certeza de que ele vai voltar" - Kenshin tinha a voz confiante - "e tem um bom motivo pra isso." - completou com uma voz quase inaudível. 

*~*~*

"- Humhum..." - Misao tentava se fazer presente. 

"- O que aconteceu, Misao-chan?" - Aoshi permanecia com os olhos fechados. 

"- É que... bom, tem gente querendo falar com você." 

"- Comigo? E quem seria?" - agora Aoshi encarava a jovem calmamente. 

"- Seta Soujiro." 

"- O quê?!" - o homem parecia surpreso ao ouvir o nome. 

"- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ele está acompanhado de uma menina" - e com um tom de desgosto, continuou - "muito bonita por sinal." - se arrependendo do que falou, tentou consertar - "Mas parece que eles estão juntos, hum... mas... Ah, deixa pra lá. Eu vou indo, você não vem?!" - sem notar qualquer reação de Aoshi, Misao foi caminhando até o portal do templo e se escorou - "Vamos!" 

A sombra de um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Aoshi ao ver a disposição da menina em receber os visitantes. Levantou-se caminhou até onde Misao estava e, silenciosamente, colocou sua mão sobre o ombro dela e foram andando em direção ao Aoi-ya. 

*~*~*

Olhando fixamente em sua diagonal, Okon havia se esquecido da jovem à sua frente e observava o samurai que sorria inocentemente. 

"- Humhum..." - Hana tentava quebrar o silêncio da sala, tirando Okon de seu transe. 

"- Onde foi parar a minha educação... Nem me apresentei. Sou Makimachi Okon." - e olhava muito interessada para o jovem que continuava a sorrir. 

"- Eu sou Watsuki Shido" - e Soujiro olhou para Hana com um sorriso, esta tinha uma expressão de "oro?" no rosto. A menina se ajeitou sobre as pernas e tratou de se apresentar. 

"- Michi Hana." 

De repente, a porta se abre, Hana e Soujiro desviaram sua atenção para a entrada da sala, enquanto Okon mantinha um olhar firme em Soujiro. 

Okina entrava na sala - Omasu falara dos visitantes - para ver quem estava na Aoi-ya. 

"- Oh! Que bom... temos dois joven... hã?!" - Okina viu que havia uma moça sentada à frente de Okon e começou a babar pela menina. 

Rapidamente o senhor sentou-se em frente a Soujiro e tentou a puxar assunto com a jovem. Hana começava a ficar com medo da situação. Tanto ela quanto Soujiro estavam recebendo mais atenção do que a garota gostaria. 

*~*~*

Parando em frente ao Aoi-ya, o Kenshin-gumi avistou duas sombras se aproximarem. 

"- Aoshi..." - Megumi reconhecera a sombra mais alta. 

"- Então a outra só pode ser..." - Kenshin pensava em descobrir quem era, mas talvez a pessoa tenha sido mais ágil. 

"- KENSHIN!" - Misao acenava para o homem, animadamente. 

"- Toma, Kaoru, Kenji já tá sentindo a sua falta." - Megumi estendia o bolinho de pano. 

Omasu chegou à porta de entrada e, antes de dar as boas vindas, fez um pedido urgente: 

"- Onegai, será que vocês poderiam ir lá dentro e tirar o Okina e a Okon da sala. Só tá faltando eles saltarem em cima das visitas... Já não sei o que fazer com aqueles dois..." 

"- Eu já vou resolver isso!" - todos entraram na sala, logo atras de Misao, que caminhava decidida - "- Mas vocês não têm jeito, né?!" - os olhos da menina faiscavam. Okina e Okon deram um salto, tamanho foi o susto que tomaram. - "- Acho que no momento vocês irão ajudar mais se estiverem bem longe daqui. Shiro tá precisando de vocês lá na cozinha." 

Ambos se retiraram da sala, não sem antes dar mais uma olhada nos jovens que permaneciam imóveis. 

*~*~*

"- Seta Soujiro, que surpresa te ver por aqui..." - Aoshi tinha um tom firme na voz. 

"- Aoshi-san... Kenshin-san... Acho que nossa conversa terá muito mais efeito." - Soujiro se levantava e curvava-se numa reverência. 

"- E qual seria o assunto?" - Kenshin tinha uma tranqüilidade na voz. 

"- Bom, Misao-chan, poderia levar as donzelas para um outro cômodo? Acho que não seria bom, envolvê-las nesses assuntos." - Aoshi sugeriu. 

"- Mas... Soujiro-sama..." - os olhos da jovem, que permanecia sentada ao lado do samurai, estampavam um certo temor. 

"- Hana-dono, eu nunca te abandonaria, certo? Confie em mim." - Soujiro, pela primeira vez, olhava sério para a menina. 

"- Vamos, Hana-san... Acho que vou precisar de alguma ajudinha com o Kenji aqui..." - Kaoru tentava ajudar na situação. 

*~*~*

"- O que aconteceu nesses últimos dois anos? Você não parece o mesmo Soujiro que conhecemos..." 

"- Tem razão, Aoshi-san... Assim como você, tive meu tempo pra tentar me encontrar" - Soujiro dizia resoluto - "e acho que só nos últimos dois dias é que achei o que procurava." - agora sua voz já era quase um sussurro. 

"- Acho que posso te entender... Mas em que podemos ajudá-lo?" - Kenshin tentava acabar com a tensão do ambiente. 

Soujiro contou tudo o que se passou desde que encontrará Hana, na floresta. Aoshi e Kenshin não ousaram interromper o ex-Juppon Gattana. Ouviam a história toda com grande atenção, até o jovem dizer as últimas palavras: 

"- Então eu gostaria de pedir a vocês... Onegai, cuidem de Hana-dono enquanto eu tento resolver o 'mal entendido' com esse homem." 

"- Não podemos ficar de braços cruzados... Temos que ajudar também, não é Kenshin?" - Yahiko mostrava grande energia na voz. 

"- E por que iríamos ajudar, garoto?" - Aoshi olhava para o menino de forma ameaçadora. 

"- Assim como Kenshin e você tiveram uma chance, não acho justo que ele também não tenha uma. Toda esse preocupação com a garota é uma reação de alguém que possui coração..." - Yahiko fingia não dar importância à palavra 'garoto' que Aoshi usara para se dirigir a ele. 

Kenshin não pôde deixar de ficar impressionado com os palavras do menino: 

"- Tem razão, Yahiko. Tenho plena confiança em todas as donzelas e sei que cuidarão dela. Acho que poderemos ajudar em alguma coisa. O que acha, Soujiro-san?" 

"- Se não for pedir demais..." - mais uma vez o sorriso costumeiro surgira no rosto do jovem. 

*~*~*

"- Me diga, Hana-san, você é a namorada do Soujiro-san?" - Misao parecia curiosa. 

"- Hã?!" - sua face corara rapidamente - "Iie..." - Hana ficara muito sem graça com a pergunta da jovem. 

"- Soujiro?" - Okon não entendia muita a conversa - "- O nome daquele jovem não é Watsuki Shido?" 

"- Provavelmente um nome de rurouni." - Kaoru entrava na conversa. Ela estava ligeiramente atrapalhada, já que Kenji teimava em não tomar o leite que a mãe tentava dar ao menino. 

"- Hum... então é isso..." - Hana falara para si - "- Posso... Posso fazer uma pergunta, Misao-san?" 

"- Claro!" 

"- Por que todos que se referem ao Soujiro-sama parecem ter medo de que ele cometa alguma loucura... Não sei explicar, mas as pessoas parecem ter medo em ouvir o nome dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu vi que a expressão nos seus olhos, ao ver Soujiro-sama, era muito semelhante à expressão que aquele homem... acho que Aoshi-sama..." 

"- Então você não sabe quem é o verdadeiro Soujiro?" - Misao tinha urgência na voz. 

"- Como assim?" 

Rapidamente a menina tratou de contar tudo o que sabia sobre o samurai. Quem ele era, o que fizera, a que grupo tinha pertencido, quais eram suas pretensões. Toda a história deixou Hana um pouco assustada e um tanto descrente. 

"- Não pode ser... Ele não é assim! Ele me ajudou quando eu não tinha ninguém para me estender a mão! Soujiro-sama não pode ser tudo isso que você está me dizendo." - dos olhos da menina, grandes gotas de lágrimas começavam a surgir. 

"- Hana-san, acalme-se!" - Kaoru entregava Kenji a Megumi e sentava ao lado da menina - "- Não posso dizer que Misao não esteja falando a verdade. Soujiro realmente foi tudo o que ela acabou de contar, mas o importante é lembrar que ele FOI. Se você conhece um Soujiro diferente, que se importa com você, que te ajudou quando você precisou... Isso é algo bom, certo? Todos têm uma chance de se redimir e acho que ele conseguiu. Soujirou-san está mudado. Kenshin também não foi uma boa pessoa no passado, assim como Aoshi-san, mas todos buscaram o próprio perdão, isso fez com que eles pudessem continuar vivendo suas vidas." 

"- Mas..." - Hana ia perdendo a força na voz - "Soujiro-sama..." 

*Soujiro-sama... sama... ela tem muito respeito por ele. Hum... com quem ela se parece? Hum... ai, com quem? AH! Claro... comigo... Ela parece ter um grande respeito pelo Soujiro-san assim como eu tenho pelo Aoshi-sama. Por falar nele, essa conversa tá demorando muito, já era pra eles terem saído daquela sala... O que será que está acontecendo? Será que Soujiro-san realmente está mudado?* Misao não prestava mais atenção em nada, pois estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Hana contava sobre o dia em que encontrou o menino e dos acontecimentos seguintes, mas Misao não ouvira uma palavra. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Procura-se

Kuro chegou com as compras nas mãos e novidades, que escutara no mercado, pra contar. Ao ver que haviam convidados, o homem fez uma reverência, meio desajeitada, e começou a arrumar as compras, contando o que ouvira 

"- Vocês estão sabendo da última? Tem um exército de vinte homens rondando Kyoto atrás de uma menina... eles estão oferecendo até uma recompensa pra quem levar a garota até Ishido." 

"- É mesmo... e como é essa menina, Kuro?" - Misao sustentava um olhar curioso para o homem que ainda arrumava as mercadorias. Kaoru olhava preocupada para Hana, que agora perdera o rosado das bochechas por completo. 

"- Na verdade eu não sei... Não prestei muita atenção na foto." - o homem parecia despreocupado. 

Kuro ainda não tinha reparado em quem estava na cozinha exatamente. Não notara a presença de Hana. Afinal, todos do Kenshin-gumi eram conhecidos, mas Hana era uma completa estranha. 

"- Foto? Como assim foto?" - Megumi já estava com Kenji nos braços tentando fazer o menino tomar o leite, já que Kaoru não conseguira fazer tal trabalho. 

"- Foto, oras... Estão espalhando pela cidade fotos da menina. Assim fica mais fácil de acharem ela." - ao ouvir tais palavras, Hana se levantou e saiu da cozinha. 

"- Onde você vai?" - Misao se levantou rapidamente e correu em direção à jovem que agora estava parada em frente ao restaurante, olhando fixo para o chão. 

"- Me faça um favor, Misao-san?" - sua voz era fraca. 

"- Pode falar." 

"- Diga 'Adeus' e 'Muito obrigado' ao Soujiro-sama, está bem?" 

"- Do que você tá falando? Você acha que vai aonde?" - Misao gritava com a jovem que permanecia com a face voltada para baixo. 

"- Eu vou voltar... Vou para Ishido. Já era demais colocar o Soujiro-sama nessa confusão. Não é justo com vocês também... Acho melhor eu ir embora." - uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Hana, deixando uma pequena mancha no chão. 

"- Não... você não pode. Soujiro veio até aqui, provavelmente, para pedir ajuda e é assim que você vai retribuir? Ele se importa com você, te ajuda a fugir, tenta te proteger e é assim que você agradece?!" - Misao gritava com a menina que já havia se afastado um pouco do Aoi-ya. 

"- Onde a donzela pensa que vai?" - era Soujiro que saia do restaurante com um sorriso na face e uma voz tranqüila. 

"- Hã?!" - Hana congelara. - "- Hum... eu vou voltar para Ishido. Vou acabar com isso. Se eu me casar logo com ele, todo esse sofrimento termina." - agora a jovem não conseguia controlar as lágrimas. 

"- Do que você tá falando?" 

"- Eles estão oferecendo recompensa pra quem me achar... Não posso mais ficar aqui. Sei que, se descobrirem que vocês me ajudaram, nunca mais terão sossego. Vou voltar e me casar com ele. Eu não agüento mais viver fugindo..." - as lágrimas vinham incontrolavelmente - "- Não quero viver assim pra sempre." 

"- Então você prefere se casar com alguém que você não ama?" - o samurai olhava fixo para Hana. 

"- Não é isso! Você sabe que eu não quero me casar com ele, mas eu não posso viver fugindo pra sempre!" 

"- Concordo, mas se você desistir de lutar e voltar agora, todo sofrimento de sua família terá sido em vão, eles preferiram a morte a entregar o daimyo a Tsukishiro. Você pretende entregar tudo para ele, de graça? É assim que pretende resolver o problema?" 

"- Não... não é assim..." - Hana soluçava desesperadamente e, virando-se para a entrada do restaurante, viu o jovem samurai em pé, próximo a Misao que permanecia muda, frente àquela cena. "- Me ajuda... me ajuda, por favor... Eu não quero que isso aconteça... Não quero entregar o daimyo."- Hana corria em direção ao menino e o abraçava forte. 

"- Vai dar tudo certo. Aconteça o que acontecer, vai dar tudo certo!" - meio sem jeito, Soujiro passava as mãos pelos cabelos da jovem. 

A cena não durou muito tempo, sendo interrompida por Aoshi, Kenshin e Yahiko que vinham saindo do restaurante. 

"- Comovente... agora, acho que temos algo a fazer, certo?!" 

"- Tem razão, Aoshi-san." - Soujiro colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Hana e, calmamente disse: 

"- Não tente fugir novamente. Eu não vou te abandonar, tudo isso vai terminar e o daimyo será seu. Você não vai precisar se casar com ele, acredite em mim, está bem?" 

"- Eu acredito..." - a jovem sorriu timidamente. 

*~*~*

Uma sala grande, cinza e fria abrigava um homem de traços severos e olhar profundo. Takashi Tsukishiro era um jovem de aproximadamente vinte e quatro anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbar. 

"- Senhor Tsukishiro, já espalhamos fotos da senhorita Hana." - um dos soldados entrava na sala e se punha em uma reverência. 

"- A incompetência de vocês me irrita. Como podem levar tanto tempo pra achar uma garota. Ela só tem dezenove anos, como vocês podem ser tão imprestáveis." - o homem se mostrava bem insatisfeito com as ações de seus subordinados. 

Takashi levantou-se e começou a caminhar pela sala, deixando pra trás uma grande mesa de madeira negra e talhada com alta precisão. De repente, parou à janela e notou uma pequena movimentação: cinco cavalos, com seus cavaleiros, estavam parados à porta da casa, e mais três soldados se aproximavam, parecendo discutir algo. 

Cinco minutos depois, a porta da sala se abriu e os três soldados que Takashi vira entravam na sala com expressões animadas. 

"- Senhor, temos informações de que quatro pessoas avistaram a Senhorita Hana." - um deles se apressou em dar a boa notícia. 

"- Hum... está começando a ficar melhor..." - agora Takashi mostrava um sorriso frio no canto da boca. - "- E quando virão com a menina?!" 

"- Eles devem chegar amanhã, senhor!" 

"- Está bem... estão dispensados..." - o homem agora se mostrava estranhamente satisfeito com a notícia. 

Os soldados se retiraram. Takashi voltara para sentar-se à mesa, mas resolvera levantar-se e deixou a sala. 

*~*~*

"- Naoko, minha cara, como andam os preparativos para o casamento?" - Takashi entrava em uma sala não muito grande e amontoada de roupas e outros enfeites, talvez para a festa. 

"- Tudo sobre controle, senhor Tsukishiro." - uma mulher de traços frágeis estava escondida por trás de um longo vestido branco. - "- Estou terminando os últimos retoques para o vestido. Assim que acabar, tudo estará pronto e... só faltará a noiva." 

"- Não por muito tempo, Naoko, não por muito tempo." - e o homem caminhava em direção a porta soltando uma gargalhada gelada. "- Por que ela deixa tudo tão complicado?" - e deixou a sala. Os passos firmes podiam ser ouvidos a uma larga distância. 

*~*~*

"- Tá bem... então esse é o plano de vocês, né?!" - Misao se levantava energicamente. 

Todos da Oniwabanshuu e do Kenshin-gumi ouviam atentamente ao plano que Aoshi, Kenshin, Yahiko e Soujiro traçaram. 

"- Espero que dê certo. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder, em uma posição tão perigosa." 

"- Kaoru, você quer deixar de ser pessimista!" - Megumi repreendia a jovem. 

"- É verdade... não podemos ser pessimistas. Sei que tudo dará certo." - Hana tinha um brilho nos olhos. 

"- Ela está certa... acho que precisamos fazer os últimos preparativos. Vamos..." - Soujirou se levantou, seguido por Kenshin. - "- Aoshi-san vai ficar para cuidar de vocês." 

"- Tome cuidado, viu, Kenshin?" - Kaoru olhava preocupada para o marido. 

"- Não se preocupe." - o samurai se aproximou e deu um beijo terno na fronte da jovem. 

Aquela troca de carinho fez algo dentro de Hana despertar. Sem notar, um sorriso veio a face da menina, mas rapidamente tratou de esconder. Talvez aquele não fosse o momento adequado para se falar sobre sentimentos. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Tudo a tona

Kenshin e Soujiro aprontavam uma carruagem para que pudessem chegar em Ishido enquanto Yahiko separava tudo que iriam precisar. 

"- Onde está Misao-san?" - Soujiro perguntava com o habitual sorriso no rosto. 

"- Ela estava com Hana-dono. Estava se preparando para partirmos." - Kenshin respondia terminando de colocar algumas coisas na carruagem. 

"- Já está quase tudo pronto, acho que em meia hora podemos partir, ao amanhecer estaremos chegando no han." 

"- Soujirou-san, acho muito nobre o que você tem feito por esta donzela. Fico feliz em poder conhecer o Soujirou de agora e ver que não se parece nem um pouco com o assassino, exceto pelo sorriso." - Kenshin sorria para o jovem. 

"- Hai, mas... Isso é o que eu mais quero mudar... Não sei o que sinto, não sei como reagir quando..." - como se houvesse despertado, Soujiro se calou. 

"- Oro?" - Kenshin não esperava ouvir uma confissão, então preferiu não puxar assunto. 

""- Atrapalho?" - Hana aparecia à porta e sorria para os dois espadachins. - "- Misao-san já está pronta." 

~*~*~

Fazia muito tempo que alguém não via Misao com seus cabelos livres da trança que usava, mas naquele dia era um motivo especial. Misao vestia o seu uniforme da Oniwabanshuu mas usava os cabelos completamente soltos. 

"- Onde tá a minha manta? Mas que droga..." 

Enquanto a jovem procurava por uma manta com o capuz, dentro de um grande baú, não reparara que alguém entrava no quarto. 

"- Procurando isso?" - Aoshi deixava a manta cair em frente à ninja. 

"- Hã?! Ah, arigatou Aoshi-sama." - Misao pegou o pano e, se olhando no espelho, ajeitou a roupa, vestiu a capa, arrumou o cabelo e colocou o capuz. Seu rosto ficou completamente coberto. 

Observando a jovem se arrumar, Aoshi pôde recordar alguns momentos que passara perto da ninja. Ensinara muitas coisas a ela junto aos companheiros da Oniwabanshuu. Mas algo, de alguma forma, o incomodava. Misao estava crescendo e Aoshi podia ver isso. Isso não era ruim, era? E todo aquele carinho que a jovem nutria pelo ex-okashira, será que tudo era apenas uma ilusão? Não, não era e Aoshi sabia disso. Talvez Misao também soubesse de seus sentimentos, mas ouvir as palavras vindas diretamente dele não seria algo ruim. 

Quando Aoshi acordou de suas lembranças e pensamentos, viu que a menina o observava perguntando: 

"- Aoshi-sama, você está bem?" 

Nesse momento, Aoshi pôde enxergar a mesma garotinha de cinco anos de idade e pôde ouvir: "Aoshi-sama... Aoshi-sama..." 

Sem qualquer reação exagerada, Aoshi se voltou em direção à porta do quarto e parando, ainda com a face no sentido contrário, disse: 

"- Tome cuidado e boa sorte..." - e o ex-okashira deixou o quarto de Misao. 

"- Aoshi-sama..." 

~*~*~

Hana estava sentada na varanda do restaurante observando os últimos preparativos. De repente Misao apareceu. 

"- Já tá tudo pronto?" 

"- Quase tudo." - Kenshin sorriu. 

Vendo que Hana tinha uma expressão preocupada na face, Misao se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado. 

"- Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem..." - a ninja sorria. 

"- Oro?" - agora sua expressão era confusa. 

"- O Soujiro-san. Ele vai ficar bem..." 

"- Hum..." - por um momento Hana parecia meio sem graça - "- É que... É que eu me sinto culpada por tudo que está acontecendo. Eu me arrependo de ter fugido de Ishido, agora estou colocando todos vocês em perigo." 

"- Não diga uma coisa dessas..." - Misao olhava nos olhos de Hana - "- Você se arrepende de ter conhecido o Soujiro-san?" 

"- Iie... claro que não!" - agora Misao pôde ter certeza de ter visto a jovem corar. 

"- Então não se arrependa... Ele é forte e vai voltar." 

Hana não deu uma palavra, apenas sorriu em resposta. 

"- Vamos, Misao-dono, já está tudo pronto." - Kenshin se aproximava da varanda - "- Hana-dono, cuide-se." 

Misao se levantou e entrou na carruagem, Yahiko entrou logo depois seguido por Kenshin. 

"- Tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe." - Soujiro pegou na mão da menina e pôde senti-la úmida pelo suor. 

O jovem também não entendera sua atitude. 

"- Se cuide." - Hana soltou o cabelo tirando a fita branca e a amarrou no punho do rapaz - "-Volte, está bem?" - a jovem sorria, porem duas lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. 

"- Hai." - o sorriso do espadachim era constante. 

Logo que Soujiro entrou na carruagem, esta partiu rumo a Ishido. 

~*~*~

Hana ainda ficou ali, sentada, observando a carruagem se afastar. Novas lágrimas brotavam dos belos olhos esmeralda da jovem. Uma brisa jogou seus cabelos para trás. De repente um choro tirou sua atenção do ponto onde a carruagem havia sumido. 

Kaoru estava parada à porta de Aoi-ya com Kenji nos braços. 

"- Por que ele está chorando?" - Hana dizia com compaixão e passando suas mãos pelo rosto para secar suas próprias lágrimas. 

"- Ele está meio inquieto, mas eu te faço a mesma pergunta. Por que você está chorando?" - Kaoru parou perto da jovem. 

"- Eu sei que não vai adiantar pensar dessa forma, mas mesmo assim eu ainda me sinto culpada. Vocês estão correndo perigo por causa da minha teimosia..." - os olhos da menina voltaram a marejar - "- Se papai ainda fosse vivo... mas, mas aquele monstro... Ele me tomou tudo. Perdi minha família, perdi minha liberdade e ele tentou tomar minha felicidade também..." 

"- E acho que foi absolutamente certo você ter fugido. Deixe-me contar um segredo: você não podia ter caído em melhores mãos. Apesar de conhecer o passado de Soujiro Seta, acho que ele seria incapaz de fazer algo a você, entende..." 

"- Oro?" 

"- Ele parece ter um carinho especial..." 

"- Carinho... Carinho..." - Hana repetiu essas palavras para si num sussurro. 

"- Falei algo errado?" 

"- Iie, claro que não. É que eu tava pensando... Nunca amei alguém... Nunca me apaixonei por uma pessoa de verdade, e nem pensava muito sobre o assunto... Papai não tinha filhos e me ensinava tudo sobre como cuidar do han então nunca tive muito tempo, nem dava muita atenção aos filhos das amigos de meu pai... Ele também aproveitava e me tratava como se fosse o filho que ele nunca teve..." 

"- Então você tem dezenove anos e nunca se apaixonou por ninguém?" 

"- Iie." 

"- Mas... Bom, a forma como vocês... Sabe, você... ele..." 

"- Oro?" 

"- Nossa, você parece o Kenshin... Você e o Soujiro-san pareciam bem... próximos." 

"- Hã?!" - mais uma vez Hana corara. 

"- Hum... Acho que me enganei, mas agora estou começando a entender o que se passa na sua cabeça..." 

"- Como assim?" 

"- Você está sentindo alguma coisa... Uma sensação boa, mas que você não consegue saber o que é, não é isso?" 

"- Hai..." - Hana parecia surpresa com as palavras de Kaoru. 

"- Então tudo muda! Acho que você está começando a se apaixonar..." - e sentindo que Kenji parecia impaciente, resolveu entrar - "- Já está ficando frio e tá anoitecendo rápido, acho que você devia entrar também." 

"- Apaixonar... Isso é paixão?" - Hana se perguntava em voz baixa olhando para o infinito. 


End file.
